User blog:Verglas the IceWing/Oh, the Dragonets are Coming!
I guess I'll put fan-made characters here then. Stitch This character belongs to Verglas. Code by Element. Appearance Stitch may look like a normal SeaWing if one was to glance at them briefly, however, you'd in fact see that they are indeed a hybrid. Their azure scales like blue glass alighted by moonlight and slightly webbed talons may give them the appearance of a SeaWing however, their spines are a real giveaway. Flaming red with swirls of pink and orange as they usually keep them along with silver, nicely cleaned talons. Their scales are polished looking and always cleaned, showing they keep up on personal hygiene. Stitch has a SeaWing build, slim but somewhat thick at the same time. Their eyes are a warm green-blue, but sometimes are copper brown which is highly unusual even to them. Their wings are slim and well-built with a deep turquoise at the tips fading into the usual azure. Stitch's underbelly is a bright shocking pink with flares of yellow and dotted with scarlet. Whorls of sky blue stay at the tip of their tail along with long tiger stripes of dark turquoise. Personality Stitch is quite the adventurous dragonet, prone to running off to explore the rainforest even when they first hatched and had learned how to run. They've also got themselves a sweet, charismatic side, going to as far as making flowercrowns for his adoptive mother, Jewel-bug and caring for an entire town-full of sloths and giving some away to RainWings wanting one. However, they aren't all sweet and kind, they have a fierce inner flame, willing to really put up a fight if they wanted to, but they stick with the classic pacifist mainly and don't really show this inner flame. They have a love for sweet things including fruit and honey and are pretty disgusted by the thought of eating meat, the life of an innocent animal taken for dragons to eat. Stitch is quite chill most of the time and it's hard for one to anger them enough to the point they'll attack someone. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Pellentesque id ex diam. Maecenas a erat at diam ornare vulputate vitae eget neque. Aliquam dapibus, nunc id aliquam scelerisque, nisl lectus pellentesque ante, ac tempus dolor quam id lectus. Pellentesque eget consequat nunc, a rhoncus risus. Aliquam sit amet scelerisque felis. Suspendisse consectetur risus sagittis, dictum risus vitae, semper turpis. Pellentesque eget ligula at urna gravida convallis. Fusce iaculis massa vel risus congue sollicitudin. Nunc at semper odio. Etiam ultricies velit in magna iaculis, eu feugiat nulla vestibulum. Proin condimentum lacus justo, non consectetur erat feugiat at. Abilities They posses more abilities from their SeaWing side than RainWings but still you can see a hybrid with both tribe's abilities in them. Since Stitch has gills on the sides of their neck, they can breath underwater and enjoy spending their time gliding through the crystal-clear water of the lake near the tunnels. Their tails are not quite thick but not prehensile like a RainWing's either, just somewhere in the middle, and due to no experience tree swinging, Stitch doesn't know much of anything about swinging. However, they make up for this with their knowledge of navigating and sense of direction as they are somewhat a cocgrapher in a way. Although they can't change most of their scales, they can change the colors of their underbelly (but they keep it the same, aesthetically pleasing colors) and the spines upon their back from head to tail. Stitch also seems to have venom in their front two fangs which can be spat out like a normal RainWing, but is almost never seen in action since they rely more on their weapon of choice, a lightsaber than any natural weapons. Weaknesses Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Pellentesque id ex diam. Maecenas a erat at diam ornare vulputate vitae eget neque. Aliquam dapibus, nunc id aliquam scelerisque, nisl lectus pellentesque ante, ac tempus dolor quam id lectus. Pellentesque eget consequat nunc, a rhoncus risus. Aliquam sit amet scelerisque felis. Suspendisse consectetur risus sagittis, dictum risus vitae, semper turpis. Pellentesque eget ligula at urna gravida convallis. Fusce iaculis massa vel risus congue sollicitudin. Nunc at semper odio. Etiam ultricies velit in magna iaculis, eu feugiat nulla vestibulum. Proin condimentum lacus justo, non consectetur erat feugiat at. Trivia *Lives in that StarWars themed world *Surprisingly skilled fighter *I was formally going to make Stitch a glitch who lives in the internet, but the idea was scrapped. *Lives in a universe that I made in a random story book thing. Category:Blog posts